Optical switches and modulators are utilized in a number of fiber optic or integrated optical circuit (IOC) applications. Optical switches and modulators may be mechanically, electro-optically, or magneto-optically operated. As the scale of devices used in fiber optic circuits, integrated optical circuity and the like continue to decrease, there is a continuing need for improved optical switches and modulators.